custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Backpack
Backpack is a friend and special helper to Dora who helps her on all of Dora's adventures. Just like Dora, Backpack can speak both Spanish and English. Backpack is a real go-getter with a can-do spirit. As Backpack says in her signature song, "Anything that you might need, I've got inside for you." From binoculars to sticky tape, Backpack's loaded up with everything Dora might need for her quest, though it's up to the viewer to pick out the item that will solve the problem at hand. Just like Map, she opens her own segment (the helping segment). Description Dora's purple backpack (originally voiced by Sasha Toro, and currently by Alexandria Suarez beginning with the fifth season), provides whatever Dora needs to complete her quests. The backpack is a magic satchel, which has been known to produce large items, including multiple ladders, two complete space suits (one each for Dora and Boots) and other items that simply could not fit inside it. Backpack seems to have a lot of extra space within her fabric to be held in such a small area. She was given to Dora as a present by her mother and father. To make the Backpack open up, Dora asks the viewers at home to say "Backpack". The Backpack then sings a little introduction and asks the viewers at home to choose what Dora needs from among the Backpack's contents. Afterward, the remaining contents go back into Backpack, who says, "Yum-yum-yum-yum-yum, ¡delicioso!". Looks Backpack is mostly purple. She has white eyes with black pupils and yellow eyebrows. When Backpack opens her mouth, it's burgundy. Appearances * Backpack appears in almost every episode of Dora the Explorer. Her first appearance was in "The Legend of the Big Red Chicken". * There's a nonspeaking cameo appearance for her during the We Did It! song in "Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure". * She appears in the crossover series, Barney, Dora & Friends, too. Trivia *Backpack suffered a broken strap in the episode "Sticky Tape" But Dora taped the strap back together with the use of the sticky tape. *Backpack has appeared on every episode from Season 1-4. Starting with season 5, she doesn't show her face as often. *In the episode, "The Backpack Parade", they find out the reason Backpack was sneezing was because she kept sniffing confetti. **This proves Backpack was allergic to confetti. *When Backpack is asked for help on HD episodes, she becomes a computer generated imagery character just like Map. *Backpack returns in the episode "Return to the Rainforest" from Dora and Friends: Into the City!. She becomes a little different after her bottom side got torn apart on the cliff but Kate was able to mend her. While mending her, Isa's flower, Bud became sewn into Backpack. However, Bud didn't mind and Isa said it was okay, as Bud wanted to go on adventures with Dora. Following that episode, she joins the cast of Dora and Friends: Into the City! along with Bud and once again accompanies Dora on her adventures. When asked for help, Bud goes inside Backpack to help find what Dora needs. Also while mending her, Kate made some alterations to Backpack's design, which Bud was incorporated into as well. Backpack's color is now lavender. *Backpack never does a Character Find. *Backpack can carry books in the episode with the same name. Gallery 778378-backpack.jpg Backpack original.png Dora_Backpack.png 507-backpack-parade-full-16x9.jpg Dora rainforest rescue.jpg Category:Barney and Dora Characters Category:Barney and Dora Category:Dora